El cuerpo de Joseph
by CandyChristmas34
Summary: Joseph se sonrojó ante su avergonzada posición mientras lágrimas de impotencia caían de su rostro. No sólo era el hecho de que Ruth lo viera desnudo, o de que su cuerpo lleno de suturas quedara expuesto…lo que más odiaba era el hecho de haber sido perdonado por sus enemigos y que éstos ahora se encargaran de él lo que provocaba una inmensa rabia en su interior.


Hola a todos, espero que disfruten el siguiente fic tanto como yo. Antes de nada quería poner una alerta de spoiler para todos aquellos que no han terminado de ver el anime, la historia se basa enteramente en éste puesto que no he leído el manga.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

 **El cuerpo de Joseph**

Joseph sentía la suave brisa del viento sobre su rostro y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de aquella agradable sensación. El jardín de la casa rebosaba de flores abiertas por la temporada y las aves cantaban sobre las copas de los árboles. La luz del sol atravesaba las hojas de los árboles y dejaba a su paso bellas estelas que revelaban cristalinas gotas de rocío. Tal vez fuera por el hechizo de Chise o por su anestesiado estado que todo a su alrededor se veía más brillante y hermoso de lo que recordaba que podía ser el mundo. Incluso verse aprisionado por el Church Grim sin tener idea de porqué lo sacaba de su prisión no parecía incomodarlo. Ambos se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un sauce, Ruth recargado sobre el tronco y Joseph en su regazo.

El hechicero giró la cabeza y pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón de Ruth, no estaba muy seguro de en qué momento la sensación del tacto con aquel ser había comenzado a provocar ese calor en su pecho, pero sí podía recordar la primera vez que el familiar lo sacó de su prisión.

Fue una madrugada cuando Joseph escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras de su aislamiento. No era extraño que la Slay Vega bajara a dejarle agua o alguna que otra chuchería, pero ese día los pasos eran más pesados. Joseph abrió lentamente su ojo mientras el colchón cedía ante el peso de alguien acercándose, pudo sentir la presencia de otro ser, un ser no humano que antes de poder reconocer lo había tomado entre sus brazos y lo había sacado de aquella prisión.

Fue llevado hasta la casa del mago de las espinas sin siquiera una palabra; aunque realmente no necesitaba explicaciones, él era un prisionero, uno bajo un poderoso hechizo que no le permitía usar su magia o siquiera defenderse, si el familiar hubiera querido matarlo no tenía forma de evitarlo; desprotegido, estaba completamente a su merced. ¿acaso al fin llegaría su desenlace? ¿habían concretado que hoy acabaría su existencia? No lo sabía y si querían terminar su vida no rogaría por ella, esta vida ya le había parecido demasiado larga y dolorosa. Tantos años rogando por ayuda…finalizar su sufrimiento con la muerte tal vez era la mejor opción. Sin embargo y a pesar de sus miedos, Ruth no lo asesinó, no intentó matarlo y en lugar de eso tuvo lugar la experiencia más extraña…

El familiar lo llevó al cuarto de baño, donde una tina con agua caliente y ropa limpia estaban esperándolo. Con delicadeza, Ruth lo desnudó no sin una desesperada lucha de parte de Joseph por conservar su poca dignidad. A los manotazos y gritos del somnoliento y avergonzado hechicero ganó la paciencia y fuerza del hada, quien cumplió con su cometido y una vez dejó sin prendas al milenario lo tomó nuevamente en brazos y entró con él en la bañera.

Joseph se había detenido al encontrarse desnudo en el agua. La lucha lo había dejado exhausto y su corazón latía con fuerza mientras el Church Grim lo aprisionaba para que no pudiera escapar: Ruth se encontraba empapado y abrazaba a Joseph para que éste no se resbalara y ahogara con sus lentos reflejos. El vapor del lugar inundaba el lugar y sólo se escuchaba la agitada respiración del hechicero.

El milenario se sonrojó ante su avergonzada posición mientras lágrimas de impotencia caían de su rostro. No sólo era el hecho de que el familiar lo viera desnudo, o de que su cuerpo lleno de suturas quedara expuesto…lo que más odiaba era el hecho de haber sido perdonado por sus enemigos y que éstos ahora se encargaran de él lo que provocaba una inmensa rabia en su interior.

Había tenido el poder para acabar con ellos, pudo haber hecho que ese Church Grim fuera una de sus quimeras, tuvo todo para haber ganado…pero las circunstancias lo hicieron perder y ahora su cuerpo anestesiado no era capaz de hacerse cargo de él mismo.

Sin dejar de llorar dejó que Ruth lo bañara; sintió sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo y detenerse ante el tacto de sus heridas; muchas de ellas habían cicatrizado totalmente, pero otras tardarían años en desaparecer. Lo peor fue cuando el familiar introdujo las manos entre sus piernas para separarlas y así poder asear aquella parte de su cuerpo. Se sintió violado y se juró a si mismo que algún día pagaría tal atrevimiento.

Pero incluso en esa zona y en el resto de su piel el perro negro demostró su nobleza. Estando solos no le hizo daño y su intimidad fue tocada con el más absoluto de los respetos, sus caricias no demostraban lujuria, sino un enorme decoro. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿por qué no lo ahogaba en venganza por lo que él le había hecho a Isabelle?

Más sorprendente para Joseph fue notar que algunas de sus heridas aún sangraban ligeramente y el agua se enturbiaba. Las costuras de las partes de otros seres que había anexado a sí mismo muchas veces eran pieles viejas y arrugadas. En ningún momento Ruth dejó de asearlo o expresó queja, parecía que para él era como bañar un recién nacido, un ser puro sin mancha de pecado en lugar de un ser mutilado y sucio. Era como si al limpiar su piel el Church Grim intentara darle algo de dignidad a su marchita existencia.

-¿mi cuerpo no te da asco?- preguntó bajando el ruborizado rostro mientras Ruth lavaba su espalda.

El Church Grim guardó silencio unos segundos mientras volvía a mojar la cabeza del hechicero-

-si lo hiciera no seguiría aseándote- respondió con su tranquila voz.

Joseph abrió la mirada ante semejante respuesta; alguien a quien siendo expuesto su cuerpo no le había expresado asco, alguien que teniendo muchas razones para odiarlo no le hacia daño, alguien que lo cuidaba…después de esas palabras Joseph fue completamente dócil a sus acciones.

Ruth sacó de la bañera al hechicero y lo colocó sentado en una silla de madera. Con una toalla secó su cuerpo y cabello; lo vistió con un pijama limpio y colocó vendajes nuevos sobre las heridas que lo necesitaran. Mientras hacía una trenza para evitar que su cabello se enredara, Ruth notó que el hechicero se comportaba más obediente e incluso le alcanzó una liga para poder atar la punta del peinado. Tal vez ya estuviera cansado y deseaba regresar a su habitación…

-yo…-

Ruth levantó la mirada, poniendo atención a lo que diría Joseph.

-nunca antes me habían cuidado…- completó el milenario juntando nerviosamente las piernas y escondiendo su mano entre sus rodillas.

El perro negro cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

-de nada…-

* * *

Un movimiento de Ruth lo hizo regresar de sus recuerdos y le hizo entender a Joseph que era momento de regresar a su prisión. La mañana no había avanzado mucho, pero la llegada de la Slay Vega era inminente y con ella la presencia de Elias. Si ambos llegaban y descubrían que durante su ausencia Ruth sacaba a Joseph para cuidarlo y permitirle respirar aire fresco ambos estarían en problemas.

El Church Grim tomó entre sus brazos al hechicero y sin prisa caminó de vuelta a su refugio. Joseph enredó su brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras echaba un último vistazo al jardín. Aún no entendía muy bien ese frío que sentía cuando Ruth estaba lejos, pero cada día que pasaba deseaba sentarse bajo el sauce para sentir la cercanía del perro negro… algún día recuperaría su poder… y después de hacerlo pagar por haber violado su intimidad no se separaría de su lado.

 **FIN**

 **Notas de la autora**

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron unos minutos para leer mi fic! La verdad no estaba muy segura de si a alguien le gustaría esta historia, creo que en todo el anime Ruth y Joseph nunca se dirigen la palabra, pero luego pensé..¡carajo debe de haber alguien más en este mundo que shippe a esos dos! Y pues aquí está el resultado. Quería que fuera algo más lemon, pero Joseph luce como un niño y como que tengo conflictos con eso… (lo se, lo se Chise es también menor de edad, pero ella pasa por adolescente)

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus reviews

Saludos!


End file.
